Where Evil Lies
by Lilif3r19
Summary: Things are not looking to great after the incident with Ordinemon. Tensions are high between the Human and the Digital, and it is only a matter of time before one side snaps. The humans attack causing the Legendary Warriors to come out of hiding. The Virtue Chosens don't know what to do as they are stuck in the crossfire of it all.
1. Prologue: Digital Histoire

**Welcome to a new story, my dear readers. About a week ago, roughly, the idea for this story plagued my mind after rereading** _ **Drowning Memories**_ **,** _ **Adventure 02 x Frontier**_ **,** _ **Digimon: Chaotic Evolutions Redone**_ **, and** _ **Forgotten Legends**_ **(I'm sad to say that some stories are probably on permanent hiatus)** _._ **And so before I lose the spark of inspiration, I hereby present to you, readers, the starting point of the story.**

 **I do not own anything from the Digimon series.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Digital Histoire**

Long ago, in the Digital World, Humans and Beast-type digimons were at war with each other. As the war kept progressing, more Digimon lives were being lost. The grief and anger continued to rage on between the two factors until Lucemon put a stop to all of this. Peace reigned in the Digital World for years. However, just like any other peaceful period, a new threat began to emerge. Drowning in his own power, the ever-loving and fair Lucemon had turned tyrannical and cruel. No one in the Digital World had dared to oppose him for the fear of being eradicated. In response to his reign of terror, eleven ultimate level digimons rose and managed to defeat Lucemon and sealed him away in deep within the Digital World. Following the fallen angel's defeat, the eleven warriors divided their powers in three: a human-type digimon, a beast-type digimon, and another and special component that would appear later in history.

After the war, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon ruled the Digital World and guarded the spirits of ten of the eleven Legendary Warriors. As the years passed in the Digital World, evil began to rise once again. Cherubimon became corrupted, Seraphimon was wounded, and Ophanimon was captured. The female angel Digimon had called upon the real world's children in Shibuya knowing that the spirits of the Legendary Warriors would be wielded by them. The five children defeated the evil warriors, and the sixth child joined the side of good. Together they defeated Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, and Lucemon. The children of the legends returned to the real world.

Many more years passed in the Digital World, merely three years passed since the Warriors were first called to the Digital World, and another group of children, consisting of five, were chosen to combat Apocalymon and the Dark Masters. The five of them managed to seal the two evils behind the Firewall, but at the cost of one partner Digimon's life. As for the other four ultimates that were remaining, they would become known as the Four Holy Beasts later in history, they too were sealed away to prevent Apocalymon and the Dark Masters from entering the Digital World from behind the wall of fire. The four happy and one devastated chosens were sent back home.

Another four years passed in the Human World, and the Legendary Warriors were once again called by the newly evolved forms the Celestial Angels to ward off the evil threatening the Digital World along with five new warriors. Riots were breaking out in the Continents of Light and Darkness which soon spread to the other continents, and the rise and fall of the remaining Demon Lord.

While waiting for the angels to be reborn once more, the Warriors governed the world, and started making projects and plans to prevent evil in the Digital World so that doesn't happen the way it went during the war between the Demon Lords. The Celestials were once again reborn, and the Warriors left to the Human World. The Celestial finished the plans the Warriors started and after a few more years of ruling, the three angels gave up their powers and forms to become Homeostasis. Now as a program of the Digital World, Homeostasis began the first Reboot unintentionally wiping out the ancient history of their world.

With the new lives of the Digimons comes a new threat, and thus another group was called to help defend the Digital World from evil wielding the power of the crests. The group of eight children defeated the evils that came their way: BelialVamdemon, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, and Diablomon. Another three years after the adventures of the Virtue Children another group of children inherited the qualities of the crests, and they too defeated the evils that were threatening both worlds.

Another three years later, another plot of evil had been brewing using the destructive nature of a mysterious virus that spread from one host Digimon. The virus spread causing Homeostasis to once again activate Project Reboot. Wiping out those who were infected and the Digimons' memories. The original Virtuous children went against two systems of the Digital World and destroyed the root of the virus, which was another chosen's partner digimon's life. A miracle had happened that day, but at the same time, the plot was still on its course.

A twenty-year-old looking male finished writing in an old book of an old friend who was now nothing but data that is circling in what was formerly known as the Continent of Darkness. Things had changed since they were called, but there was one thing he knew for sure, another evil is taking root. And this time, those chosen by virtues need all of the help they have to have and need.

 **Now, I am not sure if I am going to make this into a full on story. If you, the readers, want me to continue writing this story, just leave a comment in the reviews or PM. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Bear's Touch

**I've actually decided to turn this into a story. It fits into the same lore of the Digimon mythology that I have build up in my Digimon stories, and it is set in a parallel universe of Kizuna (Bonds). Heads up, updates might be slow, so do please bear with me... (face palms) I just realized that I made a pun joke, and you readers will see why.**

 **I don't own anything from the Digimon series but my own lore and character.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Bear's Touch

A tall seventeen-year-old male with short, light brown hair wearing a white short sleeve shirt, a pair of beige colored khakis, white ankle socks, a pair of light green sneakers, and a light green colored no sleeve jacket looks down below at the city. Around his right wrist is a woven bracelet with a strange yellow colored stone that hums faintly in the freezing winter air. Christmas Eve was in two more days, and the nightly streets were crowded as ever as people were buying presents for their loved ones. The teen's emerald green eyes looked forlorn at the streets below, longingly wishing for something that he can never have. A single tear escapes sliding down his cheek. However much he wanted it, he knew that he couldn't jeopardize their lives. Maintaining the balance between the two worlds is hard, but it was worth it.

The young man tears his gaze away from the crowds below and leaps onto the next building. He continues to do so until he landed on another tall building rooftop. He senses someone somewhere inside the building. The corners of his lips curled slightly upwards making a sad smile.

"Who would have thought that I would find you so soon," The teen's voice may be young, but there were wisdom and age behind his statement.

A blonde, seventeen-year-old male suddenly stops strumming his guitar. The other occupant in the room, a small reptilian wearing a fur coat, could sense something strange just like his counterpart. The human looks at the Digimon in front of him for confirmation.

"It feels like a Digimon but there is also something else that is there as well," the beast-type Digimon tells him. "This feeling also feels so… ancient. Powerful, yet it is not," The human male frowns.

The young man puts down his guitar and makes a grab for his winter coat and mittens. The Digimon glances at his human partner as they make their way to the door of the practice room. The two ran up where the presence is, not realizing they could have just used the elevator to save them time and energy. With the door of the rooftop in sight, the young man grabs his digivice. He slams the door open, and the two of them were welcomed by the cold winter air with no one in sight. The presence is still here. They could feel it.

"It's ironic that people interpret winter with death," The blonde and the beast-type Digimon turned around to find another human in summer clothes. The hood of the jacket cast a shadow that hid his eyes. The mysterious stranger sat on the small roof of the only door.

"Who are you?" the blonde-haired male shouted towards the third being. The third being ignores the blonde-haired teen's question continuing to stare at the night sky: "Why do people associate Light with good and Darkness with evil?"

The mysterious person's words confused the blonde male and his partner digimon: "What makes a friend a true friend or a fake? Does too much courage make one arrogant? Why do people consider hope a fleeting feeling? Why be sincere when people lie to you? Why have purity if it is going to corrupt eventually? Why love someone if they hate you? If you give kindness to someone, would that make the other feel bitter and cruel? How does knowledge make people equal when not every human can have it? People say that destiny can change, but really, can it change? Humans are faithful, and yet, why do they turn on each other as they receive a better offer from someone else? Why create miracles if it isn't shared with the rest of the world?"

The mysterious person then turned towards the two below. "Oshiette?" The stranger suddenly jumps down to where they were, his features still hidden by the hood of his jacket. "What makes you and the other members of your team so special that other people can't have? You're not the first, and neither is Daigo's group the first as well."

The mysterious male shocks the other two, but it is the Digimon that answers, "Yamato and the others helped save the two worlds and because of them, both worlds are at peace."

The stranger remains silent as the child beast digimon continues, "They brought back the balance between the two worlds." This time it was the blonde teen who spoke up, "That's right. Each time the Digital World was in trouble, we were able to stop the darkness that is threatening either or both worlds. After the Ordinemon incident, both worlds are safe and are at peace." The mystery teen shook his head.

"Yes, your group may have brought peace, but there is too much imbalance between the two worlds now. The normal humans fear its digital counterpart, and you and your group of friends merely bought time,"

"What do you mean?" The calm and peaceful snowflakes that fluttered the air slowing began to pick up.

"There is only so much each side can take before the pressure breaks, and sometimes sacrifices are needed," the stranger said. At this point, the weather on the rooftop was cold and the winds became harsh which caused the blonde-haired human and his partner digimon to cover their faces from the torrents of the snow. When the winds died down, the mysterious person was no longer there.

Somewhere in the city, a girl with short brown hair was taking a stroll in the park along with a large white cat in her arms. Everyone, besides the fifteen-year-old female, looked at her warily. The brunette sighs: "We can't help that they are afraid of us, Hikari," the cat Digimon said to her human partner.

"I know. I just wish that everyone can see that not all Digimon are evil."

"I understand how you feel, but you must also see it from their perspective. Humans haven't seen Digimon since that battle three years ago, and now Digimon suddenly starts to appear and wreak havoc. You can't expect them to not be scared of us when they don't have to fight the darkness."

The two continue to walk along the park until they reached a frozen pond with children ice skating. Hikari and Tailmon watched as most of the children began to get off of the ice, but their gaze was on one child that had wandered too far to the center.

"Sweetie, what are you doing? Get back over here right now!" the child's mother shouted, a look of worry evident on her face.

"Coming Mommy!" the child replied back at her. Just as the child took a step forward, the ice around him began to crack apart. Soon, the cracks began to spread out even further.

"Mommy! Help me!" the boy cried out loud. The boy whimpers as more cracks are made. The other parents and kids could only watch in horror at the scene in front of them. Despite the pond being small, the ice around the little boy was too thin and would easily break away if someone tried to help him. The Bearer of Light thought of only one solution. The human and Digimon looked at each other, coming to an agreement. Just as Hikari grabbed her pink and white D-3, both her and Tailmon felt a cold and powerful presence over them. A seventeen-year-old male in a light green no-sleeves jacket walked passed them. Hikari knew exactly what he was going to do and shouted to him, "Don't go on the ice or else you will just kill yourself and the boy!"

The mysterious person did not turn around and continued to traverse the ice. "The cold waters can't kill me," he states as he casually walks on the ice like it is concrete, "and I won't let the cold waters kill him just because the ice is thin."

The young man stops before the cracks that encircled the boy at the center of the frozen pond. He pulls the hood away revealing his light brown hair with a small clump of hair, slightly longer than the rest, tied by a light green band decorated with two small beads. "You're going to be okay. Just don't move," The young man smiles at the frightened little boy.

Hikari, Tailmon, and the other humans watched as the brown-haired male take a deep breath. Unlike the humans around them, the Bearer and Digimon of Light felt the cold power radiating off of the young man. It took every fiber in Hikari's being not to shiver from the nonexistent frostbite chill lying dormant in the older man. A second later, the older male teen releases a frosty mist-like substance, from the breath he took, upon the cracks made in the ice, the water that had seeped into the cracks froze over by a single touch of the mist, and soon, a solid pathway was made for the little boy. The Chosen Child of Light and her partner stood there dumbfounded as the little boy safely returned to the confines of his mother. Hikari searched for the older teen around her. She noticed him leaving the area during all of the commotions, and both her and Tailmon followed him out of the park and into the small forest nearby.

The two continued to follow him in silence until the mysterious older teen came to a sudden stop at a clearing which, in turn, caused his followers to stop. He slightly turns his head towards the right. His eyes glowing a bright amber color. The snow around them nearly blinded his followers, and a second later, the winds died and once again he was no longer there.

"Who is that guy?" Hikari asks, marvelling and fearing at the display of power the young man had used.

"I do not know, but one thing is for certain. Something big is going to happen soon, and it is only a matter of time before we are called once more."

The brunette digs around her pockets and pulls out her cellphone. Has she is going through her contacts, she tells Tailmon, "I'm going to call onii-chan and Koushiro-san. They need to know about this." The cat Digimon nods. Her phone rings for a few seconds before the caller on the other end picks up the phone.

"Hikari? I was just about to call you for the emergency meeting in Koushiro's office," her older brother states with a sense of urgency.

"I was just about to tell you something important, but I'll tell everyone once I am there,"

"Alright, but be careful," And with that Taichi hangs up the call.

"Let's go, Tailmon," The Digimon of Light nods, and the two set off in the direction of the Bearer of Knowledge's office.

A lonely young woman with long black hair gazed towards the horizon. In her hand is the standard white Digivice being held up to her chest. It is the only reminder of her companion that is no longer by her side. A single tears escapes down her cheek. However, her tender moment, her moment of weakness, is suddenly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Wiping her tears away, the young ravenette-haired girl stands up and makes her way to the front door. She opens the door, thinking that it is her grandfather who had forgotten to bring the house key with him, but instead, she comes face-to-face with an adorable snow bear in green leather headband, vest, and snow boots. In the bear's arms is a white egg with light gray ring-shaped patterns and a white crest, in one of its hands, with the ankh symbol joined intertwining with a union knot to complete the shape.

"You're a Digimon," she makes her statement, her voice sounding surprise. The bear Digimon smiles politely: "This digitama and crest belongs to you, Mochizuki Meiko."

Meiko carefully takes the egg into her arms and the crest in her hand. The bear once again talks to her, "It took sometime to find her in Primary Village. Meicoomon vowed to protect you to the point that she reverted back to her egg form, which is an impossible feat for Digimons that die in the Real World."

Meiko's body shakes. Tears streaming freely down her face with a smile adorning her lips. She thanks the Digimon for bringing her dearest friend back to her.

"It's no problem. However, we must be prepared for anything, but for now, I will stay with you until she hatches."

The white bear Digimon is suddenly surrounded by strips of blue lights cocooning him. As it fades away, standing in the Digimon's place is a male teen around her age in a summer outfit. The young man bows, "My human name is Himi Tomoki. I am the reincarnation of AncientMegatheriumon, the Ancient Legendary Warrior of Ice."

 **Translation:**

 **Oshiette?** \- Tell me?

 **Please do hit that fav/follow button on the top or bottom of the page if you are using a computer, laptop, tablet, etc. Don't forget to leave a review and I will try to respond as soon as possible, and please constructive criticism is nice as well.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

"I vote to get rid of these Digimon. They are a threat to humanity," one of the World Leaders shouts. The majority of the leaders agree with his statement while the others had a look of disdain.


End file.
